


瑶聂观察报告【预告】

by linbeilintuu



Series: 瑶聂观察报告 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linbeilintuu/pseuds/linbeilintuu
Summary: 喝了‘失身酒’的聂大如何被孟瑶吃干抹净的故事，以及女装梗
Relationships: 瑶聂 聂瑶 桑仪
Series: 瑶聂观察报告 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586830
Kudos: 16





	1. 预告

亲爱的们，这是我的一个预告【刚刚注册完，试试手呀】以后尽量都在这里更了，LOFTER上尽量发链接，但是文章要等，因为家长发现了，所以不得不重新更起，先拿预告骗骗大家，不好意思，略略略，马上要考大学了，周更吧。


	2. Chapter 2

  
花径不曾缘客扫,蓬门今始为瑶开

[接上篇车震]

开车不知多久，到了聂明玦家楼下,把本停好,孟瑶扶着聂明玦上了楼。经过刚才那场激烈的性事，聂明玦似乎累坏了，打开门就回到自己房间躺着了。盂瑶没有跟去，他还要找点他需要的东西，刚才的缠绵对他而言只是个开始。

过了一会儿,聂明玦看见孟瑶拿着一套水手服进来了，脸都黑了，“我..我不穿。”“和,来试试嘛“孟瑶脸微笑地哄着某聂,眼底翻涌着晦明不定的欲望。聂明玦犹犹豫像地套上这身女装,边穿边“在心里骂着买这身水手服的聂怀桑。(某桑:哥，我知错了，别打我) 可惜兄弟二人身量差距太大，长及膝盖的粉色短裙此时只好勉强住私处,却又半露出几分春光。孟瑶笑着抚上聂明玦的胸膛，隔着紧绷的布料勾勒出肌肉的形状。信息素不分你我的弥漫了整个房间,只苦了刚刚才任人鱼肉过的聂明玦，淫水和着盂瑶刚才射进去的浊液一齐顺腿流下，孟瑶顺手抹了一把,便坏心地叫他尝尝。“这..这东西太脏、.我我坚决不尝。。 聂明玦快炸了，能正常的滚个床单吗，他长这么大第一.次齐被人欺负成这样，这个孟瑶平时看上去人畜无害，拐上床之后怎么这么坏?孟瑶释放出更多的信息素，才软硬兼施地让他尝了一口，随即就恶心地直想吐“孟瑶，你..”“叫孟老师,聂小 玉同学。”孟瑶保持着他标识性的假笑，顺手打了一下聂明块的屁股，却好笑地发现一一裙子几乎全湿了，不禁取笑道:”聂小玉同学可真骚，下面全湿透了呢。想不想要老师帮帮你？”  
“想，想孟老师好好干干小玉，小玉后面好痒了，孟老师用大鸡巴帮小玉止痒，好吗?说完聂明玦就把脸埋进枕头里，看也不敢看孟瑶一眼。孟瑶倒是快被害羞的聂明玦的笑了，这个大个子平时不苟言笑,发情期的时候还挺诱人的。“那要看小玉同学自己了 ，要是答不上来老师的问题,孟老师就不帮小玉回学了。”说完便扳过来聂明玦的头，对着他小声说:花径不曾缘客扫。换下一句，聂明玦听完快急哭了，这TM什么时候学的东西,等自已猜出来，也就被痒死了。小玉心里苦，可是小玉说不粗来。“我不 .……我不会。”孟瑶佯装生气，又啪啪打了好几下屁股，“不好好学习，天天就想着吃老师的大鸡巴 ，小玉要是答不上来，后面的小嘴就别想吃老师的鸡巴了。”聂明玦本来就欲求不满,被打了之后居然生生射了,倒让后面的空虚愈加清晰。可能是急中生智吧，居然让他想了出来。“蓬门至始为君开，孟老师，小玉答出来了。"孟瑶也忍耐了小半天,本来想等他实在不会了直接干，看来不用了。“好，孟老师这喂饱小玉同学那张小骚穴，把骚货的屁眼干得合都合不拢。”（我是聂明玦的脸,他不要我了。_(:з」∠)_）

和在车上的犹豫不同，孟瑶这次更加主动，把聂明玦以跪趴的姿势压在身下就是狂抽滥干，使得那之前无人品尝的小穴红肿不堪，淫水四溢。聂明玦也不顾自己身成为老板的尊严，扭动着腰肢迎合盂瑶的肏干。“唔啊孟老师肏的小玉好爽，小王还要……还要嘛”淫荡不堪的话在盂瑶的调教下那是越说越顺口，哪里还有威风凛漂的聂总裁的影子?  
后来二人也不知来了几发，也没拔出来就迷迷糊糊地相拥而眠。


End file.
